Computations Core The Computational Core will provide a stable and effective computational environment for the other Projects and Cores. This includes systems programming, Web page maintenance, routine hardware and software maintenance, as well as maintaining suitable disk space, networking, and video environments. We will manage and disseminate Web pages and digital images from all of the Projects. An on-line digital archive of images, models, animations, and data sets coming from all of the projects and Cores in the overall effort, will be placed on the Web. From this archive, 35mm slides, NTSC videotapes and CD- ROM data sets will be made for dissemination and distribution. The disseminated media will be useful for a wide variety for research and teaching purposes.